The Bitter and the Sweet
by PegasusWingsVW
Summary: Cellissel has always considered Thranduil to be her age old nemesis. Now she find's herself in his Hall's causing mayhem in the kitchens and tempting the fate of spending a night in a cell... This short scene is a more elaborate version of something mentioned in chapter 33 (or Chapter 12 of part 2) of the my story Walking in Worlds beyond. Possibly just a one short.
**AN: As mentioned in the summary, this short scene is a more elaborate version of something mentioned in chapter 33 (or Chapter 12 of part 2). This takes even takes place not long after the the defeat of Sauron in the Last Allinace of Elves and Men (End of Second Age, Beginning of Third).**

 **The back story here is that Thranduil and his future Queen, Cellissel have always been somewhat at odds with each other in their youth. Cellissel and her family would visit on occasion after the Woodland Realm had been founded, and even before that when they were elflings, each time they ended up in the same vicinity, she and Thranduil would find themselves getting into some kind of trouble because of the other. They partook in several fantastical prank wars and generally made it each other's mission in life to be irritating to the other. As the years passed, they gradually saw less and less of each other until finally, when they were all 'grown up and much much older', Cellissel returned to the Greenwood to visit her brother (now the head cook of the royal halls)...and of course, being the fun loving individual that she was ended up causing mayhem in the kitchens late one night...**

* * *

Laughing loudly as she bounded around the royal kitchens chasing after her younger brother and nephew with a hand full of wet dough, Cellissel drew back her hand and let it fly. Rimdir ducked just in time and the goopie mass flew over his head, right into the face of a shadowed figure standing in the doorway. Glinil giggled madly as his father made a foolish face at his aunt. Cellissel, however, missed it as she was otherwise occupied with mortification. Seeing her pale, horrified expression, Rimdir looked to the doorway were she was staring and then also went very still and white.

King Thranduil stood motionless, doughy mess sliding down his face and dripping off his chin.

No one knew what to say to the serious and aloof monarch. Cellissel opened and closed her mouth several times, but found that not a sound could be uttered. Many centuries ago she would have been delighted to have scored such an amusing hit against the arrogant royal, but times had changed and she was certain that Thranduil would respond even more dangerously than he ever had in the past. And it would not be by way of retaliation. Of that she felt certain.

He moved, finally, sweeping into the room with such grandeur and dignity that the other three occupants felt very small and insignificant. Stalking towards her with a face of utter ice, Thranduil stopped but a foot away, peering down at his childhood nemesis with a hard stare. Cellissel found herself gulp a little as he crowded her bubble and she took a small step away, gazing up at him wide eye. If it hadn't been for the look on his face, Cellissel would not have been able to take him seriously at all, given that there was dough still sliding down his face.

Never before had she been afraid or unnerved by him. As she remembered him, he was nothing more than an arrogant, self-confident ass who was to cocky for his own good. A foolish young ellon who did everything in his power to irritate her. But he was changed. She had know that from the first day when he civilly welcomed her traveling party to his kingdom.

"I see you have yet to grow up, Lady Cellissel. Still found in the middle of the chaos and causing mayhem. Whenever will you learn?" he said in a pleasant yet dangerously soft tone.

He spoke with an authority that befit a king and Cellissel found herself bending beneath it's command for respect. But her own stubborn pride and childhood tendency to be irritated with his lordliness also surfaced so that even as she bowed her head in apologetic submission, a defiant spark flashed through her eyes. A muscle twitch in Thranduil's face, the only outward sign he gave that he had seen that look in her eye. Other than that small movement, his expression was cold and hard.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I did not realize you were in the doorway, nor did I expect my brother to duck before I could hit him. We apologize for being so childish." she said, trying to sound meek and contrite. But then the sting of his stab about her still acting like a child set in and she couldn't help but add. "Next time, I will be more careful to make sure you are not present when shenanigans are ensuing, that way we can avoid offending your royal person."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows and then narrowed his expression once more, leaning in closer to Cellissel and increasing her discomfort. Instantly she greatly regretted adding that last bit and wished she had tried to be more diplomatic about it. After all, Thranduil's ill humour had been one of the first things her old friends had warned her of.

"Are you mocking me, Lady Cellissel?" asked Thranduil in the same dangerous tone. "Because it would be unwise to be too impertinent with me. I am not one to be overly forgiving of such things."

"I beg your pardon, your majesty, it was a foolish thing to say. I do not know what I was thinking." she found herself babble quickly dropping her eyes to look at the floor and wishing it would swallow her. Thranduil stared coolly at her for a few moments and then silently stepped away with his back turned and reached for a hand towel to clean his face with. No one said a word as he did so. Cellissel stared uncomfortably at the ground and wondered if Thranduil would have her locked in a cell for being so impudent. It would be just like him, especially now that he really could do it. All those years of threatening and never truly being able to follow through...now was his chance.

But no. He really was no longer that child. He was a king and she knew she would do well not to forget it.

'SPLAT'

Her thoughts were shocked to a stop when something cold, sticky and very gooie collided against the side of her face and hair. She stood frozen as she tried to accept what had just happened, then slowly looked up in the direction the mess had been thrown from.

Looking at her, with his head tilted slightly to one side, grinning from ear to ear and shaking with silent mirth was that irritating ellon she thought was gone.

She gaped at him for a second, then blurted out incredulously, "Now who's being childish!?"

The king laughed out loud and then quickly settled back into his indifferent mask of authority, leaving behind no trace of his amusement except for a sparkle in his eyes.

"Nonsense. I have merely dealt out a fitting punishment for your crime. I doubt you would have relished the idea of spending a night in the cells." he replied loftily. "Now, if you will excuse me I shall leave you in peace to your shenanigans, for I have much to attend to."

With that he swept out of the room, giving young Glinil a small wink that was accompanied by a merry smirk on the way past, thus making the young elf's day.


End file.
